Painted Sunrise
by unToasTed ToasT
Summary: Our favorite lecherous monk is having trouble sleeping so he decided to watch the sun rise. Alas, the monks' moment of peace is ruined by everybody's favorite hanyou, Inuyasha. They have a most interesting conversation with even more interesting results.


Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Miroku. And everyone else of course, but they don't count since they aren't in this.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. In other words, GAY STUFF. If you're homophobic, (you sick fuck), go away and never return. If you aren't, and enjoy the yaoi-y goodness, then feel free to read and leave a review. If you do read this and are offended in anyway at all don't blame me. I warned you. All flames will be used to burn people (don't ask...) and make smores. . I like smores! Mmm. Chocolate.  
  
Summary: Our favorite lecherous monk is having trouble sleeping so he decides to watch the sunrise. Alas, the monks' moment of peace is ruined by everybody's favorite hanyou, Inuyasha. They have a most interesting conversation with even more interesting results. (I think it's kinda sappy and pathetic. What do you think?)  
  
Pairing: Inu/Miro  
  
Painted Sunrise   
  
Miroku stared out at the horizon where the sun was just barely beginning to rise. The sky was deep bluish-black save for the small spot that was painted light purple by the suns rays. Sleeping didn't come well to the monk lately, so watching the sunrise had become a daily routine. As beautiful as it was, it would be nice to rest a full night at least once in a while.  
  
"What are you doing awake monk?" Inuyasha's voice came from behind, making Miroku sigh at his broken moment of serenity.  
  
"I could ask you the same Inuyasha." Miroku said quietly as he continued to stare.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku and observed the small smile that graced his lips. "Will you just stop that!" He growled.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha, completely baffled. "Stop what?"  
  
"Smiling!" Inuyasha huffed, as if it should've been obvious.  
  
"Am I not allowed to smile anymore Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, curious as to what made the hanyou say such a thing.  
  
"Not when you don't mean it."  
  
Miroku blinked in surprise. "I...I do mean it. I am a happy person for the most part."  
  
"Don't lie to me monk. I can smell it. I know you're not happy. And I want to know why you keep going on living a lie." Inuyasha said without the usual sarcasm he held in his tone.  
  
Miroku sighed deeply and his smile disappeared. "Tell me, what's the point of living if I'm just going to mope around all depressed all the time because this thing is going to swallow me up?" Miroku held up his right hand and gazed at the wrap that restrained the Air Rip.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched. He could feel Miroku's pain. "I didn't say you had to mope around. I just said you should stop living a lie."  
  
Miroku quickly glanced at Inuyasha, who to his surprise, was looking at him with sincerity in his eyes instead of criticism.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Nothing." Miroku whispered. Inuyasha actually had a point. He was living a lie.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and let his eyes meet the hanyou's. That was the first time Inuyasha used his name in a long time. "Yes?"  
  
"Tell me one more thing."  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Why is it, that every time we see a woman, you have to grope her or ask her to have your child?" Inuyasha asked, staring into Miroku's violet eyes with an odd look.  
  
Miroku had no clue how to respond to that truthfully so he opted for the one thing that sounded like it made sense. "I need an heir that will avenge me and my family if I do not succeed in defeating Naraku."  
  
"You're lying. I know you don't want to pass that damned Air Rip on to a innocent child." Inuyasha said flatly. His ears twitched again. "What's the real reason Miroku?"  
  
Miroku felt his breath freeze in his chest. No doubt Inuyasha could sense that he was extremely uneasy. No doubt at all.  
  
"I'd like an answer..." Inuyasha stated.  
  
Miroku broke their eye contact to admire the painted horizon again. He searched through tons of ideas, trying to find just one that would make enough sense, but finding none that Inuyasha would believe. "Partly you." He whispered so quietly that he barely heard it himself, but he knew Inuyasha would hear.  
  
"Do you mean to imply that it's partly MY fault you're a womanizer?"  
  
"In a way, yes. At least you're not helping it any." Miroku paused for a brief moment. "You made me worse actually..." He muttered.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched more violently this time. What in the hells did that monk mean? "Wha?"  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku slowly turned his gaze to the hanyou once again. "I don't think you would understand."  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "Try me."  
  
"It doesn't matter anyhow. It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"You're lying again Miroku." Inuyasha said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
As if he didn't know! "Yes." Miroku lowered his eyes to his hands.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and watched Miroku fidget with the prayer beads wrapped around his right hand. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to..." He said, a little aggravated, and got up to leave the monk alone again.  
  
"Inuyasha, I go after all those women because I hope that if I found someone else it would make me forget how I actually feel about you." Miroku blurted out before he could stop himself. He gasped and covered his mouth, though he knew it was too late. He had said what he never intended to.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and whirled around to stare dumbly at Miroku.  
  
He was surprised to find, not anger, but utter shock and confusion in Inuyasha's expression. "Inu...Inuyasha?" He whispered hoarsely, his throat completely dry from nervousness.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" Inuyasha dropped to his knees before Miroku so their faces were mere inches apart. "Tell me truthfully monk. I'll just get pissed if you're lying." He said, dead serious.  
  
Miroku swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't bear to look at Inuyasha anymore. "I go after the women because I don't want to think about you. I can't think about you. It just isn't right."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly once more, this time because he understood what the monk was saying. He just didn't know how to react. He hesitantly lifted his hand to rest on Miroku's cheek and traced his clawed thumb over his lips. "Open your eyes." The hanyou whispered.  
  
Miroku silently obeyed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha said, still tracing those lips with his claw.  
  
Miroku's eyes rested on Inuyasha's lips. "Inuyasha, can I..." He trailed off as Inuyasha slid his hand to the back of his head and pulled their faces closer together.  
  
"Can you what?" Inuyasha asked when their foreheads met. "Kiss me? No."  
  
Miroku froze. No? Why not? Why did he bring them so close to kissing to tell him no? How could he play with him like that!?  
  
Inuyasha smiled vaguely at Miroku's reaction. Then his ears twitched when he saw tears begin to form in the monks' eyes. He didn't mean that he didn't want to kiss him at all. Miroku just wasn't going to be the one to make the first move. He was not going to kiss Inuyasha, Inuyasha was going to kiss him. That was the way things were going to work. "But if you would like, Miroku, I will kiss you." He smiled warmly as violet eyes lit up with a grin.  
  
Miroku merely nodded, and with that Inuyasha pressed his own lips to the monks'.  
  
A tingling sensation shot through the hanyou's spine and his eyes slipped closed. He lifted his free hand to Miroku's face and deepened the kiss, practically losing himself in it.  
  
Miroku was the one to break the sweet moment by pulling away. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed and his hands on Miroku's face. Now it was his turn to be frozen. What if, even though it was the monk who wanted it, he didn't like it?  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku whispered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think...I liked that." Miroku smiled at Inuyasha as he slowly opened one eye to peak at him making him look extremely childish.  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha murmured.  
  
"Mmhmm." Miroku nodded slightly.  
  
Inuyasha opened his other eye and let himself drown in the violet pools that were Miroku's eyes. "How long?" Inuyasha asked, barely aware that he was speaking at all.  
  
"How long?" Miroku rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder and breathed in the scent of his long silvery hair.  
  
"Yes." The hanyou replied. "How long have you felt like this?"  
  
Inuyasha could feel Miroku smile against his skin. "Far too long." He whispered, tickling Inuyasha's neck with his breath and making his squirm slightly. "And you?"  
  
Inuyasha had to really think about it. How long had he actually liked the monk like this? It hadn't been really long. Or had it? "I'm not really sure." He admitted.  
  
"Mmkay." Miroku kissed Inuyasha's neck lightly. "Really doesn't matter anyhow..."  
  
Inuyasha yelped in shock as Miroku began to nibble at the spot where the neck and shoulder meet.  
  
"Something the matter?" Miroku breathed against Inuyasha's skin.  
  
The hanyou made a sound of protest in his throat. "Nnn. Don't stop." He muttered and tilted his head to the side to allow Miroku more access to the tender flesh.  
  
"As you wish." Miroku grinned then went back to lightly kissing and nipping at the hanyou's neck.  
  
After a few moments of being nipped and kissed, Inuyasha pulled Miroku on to his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face in the monks' hair and breathed deeply.  
  
Miroku sat, bewildered that Inuyasha of all people was being affectionate. He had never taken him to be the type to be affectionate. Especially by the way he acted with Kagome. Which made him suddenly go stiff. "What about Kagome?"  
  
"Eh, what about her?" Inuyasha asked, enjoying the warmth that Miroku was providing. He hugged him tighter.  
  
"I thought you... and her..."  
  
"And I thought you and Sango." Inuyasha replied without much interest in the change of subject. Not that they were doing much talking anyhow, but just sitting and holding each other was fine with the hanyou. Perfectly fine. And the silence told him all he needed to know.  
  
"No. I do care for Sango, but it's different."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Exactly."  
  
"I see." Miroku shifted slightly which elicited a faint shudder from Inuyasha "What is it?" Miroku asked, once again staring out at the sunrise. "Cold?"  
  
"No... nothing." Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes. This was more calming that bathing in a hot spring. He was more content sitting with a womanizing monk on his lap that he had been any other time or place in a long, long time. Was there something wrong with that? Most likely. Did he care? Of course not. Why should he? He had no reason to care. They were both happy. It was what they both wanted.  
  
Now, it was obvious to both Inuyasha and Miroku that love was indeed blind, but to make up for it's lack of sight it worked in most mysterious ways and knew exactly what it was doing when it brought the hanyou to the monk who was simply watching the sunrise that morning.  
  
"Mine..." Inuyasha whispered in Miroku's ear, his breath tickling it.  
  
Miroku smiled. He was Inuyasha's now, wasn't he? "All yours." He replied in an equally quiet whisper, which made Inuyasha sigh in contentment and give Miroku a little squeeze. "For as long as you want me."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes drifted closed as he breathed in the scent of Miroku. "Forever..."  
  
end 


End file.
